extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazakhstan
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Kazakh (Turkestani)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy - Autocracy (until 1900) Republic - Oligarchy - Parliamentarism - Strengthen Executive Powers - Single Party System - Democracy - Powerful Head of State (since 1900) |capital = Zhetysu (461) (Until December 10, 1997) Kypshak (476) (Since December 10, 1997) |development = Start: 193|rank = Kingdom|tag = KZK}} is a Sunni Kazakh monarchy located in the West Siberia and Central Asia regions, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia and Europe (Central Asia region) continent; cores appearing during 'The First World War' era. The monarchy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910. The country's cores appear on December 13, 1917. Emerging from the Secular on December 16, 1991, borders fellow Secular countries ( north, , and south and southeast) and the waters of the Caspian Sea southwest. The country exists on-map to the present day. See also: Russia, Kazakh, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, China, Soviet Union Form Kazakhstan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not ** Primary Culture is Kazakh ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Turkestan (456), Sozak (1969), Dzhaman-Kuduk (2443), Nadym (477), Kypshak (476), Tobykty (2447) and Altyn (2442) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Kazakh Ideas and Traditions Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Strategy Firstly, try to improve relations with both China and Russia, if Iran is friendly towards you, ally them. The first step might be to get military access from Russia/ China and declare on Mongolia and vassalize them (since taking territory is impossible) since they are weak and normally have no allies. Central Asian Conquests Next on the list is to conquer Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Afghanistan, and Pakistan using a combination of the Imperialism CB and the Nationalism CB. Make sure you rival Uzbekistan from day one in order to gain Power Projection from embargoing, declaring war, and from taking Uzbek provinces. Indian and Iranian Conquests Once you share a border with India, they should be your next target. China will most certainly attack them, and when the Chinese do attack the Indians, that is your time to strike! Expansion into India and Iran is your best bet moving forward. Iran should be much easier unless they have very strong allies. At some point you should reach Iraq to the west and Bangladesh to the east, both countries being rich in terms of development, trading power, and trading resources. Kazakh Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +1.00 Leader Siege * Ambition: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies * Ideas: ** Kazakh Steppe: *** +2.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Jüz: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Large Economy: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Multivector Foreign Policy: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Mountains and Deserts: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Nurly Zhol: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Nomadic Practices: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost Category:Countries Category:Kazakh countries Category:Secular countries Category:Asian countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Formable nations Category:Soviet Union Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:European countries Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Sunni countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Present Day Category:The First World War